


Ananas für den Waffenstillstand

by Velence



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Hayes macht Malcolm mit Ananas ein Friedensangebot, das nach hinten losgeht... zumindest auf den ersten Blick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ananas für den Waffenstillstand

**Author's Note:**

> DE Bingo - RUNDE 2  
> http://de_bingo.livejournal.com/  
> Bingo-Prompt: Lieblingsessen

Je mehr er über ihn nachdachte, desto genervter wurde Hayes. So viel zum Coolbleiben. Der Mann ging ihm unter die Haut und das sowohl im positiven als auch negativen Sinn. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft, zusammen zu arbeiten – nach ihrer Pausenhofschlägerei – und dann hatte Reed ihm abermals vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dass Reed bei der Sache mit Captain Archer und den Xindi-Eiern eine Meuterei hinter seinem Rücken angezettelt hatte, hatte ihn getroffen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie waren auf einem guten Weg gewesen, hatten angefangen, einander zu respektieren und dann das.

Bei jedem gemeinsamen Training von MACOs und Enterprise-Crew hatte Malcolm Reed nur Augen für ihn gehabt. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, Hayes’ Gesicht in die Matte zu drücken. Hayes ging es ähnlich. Malcolm war ein Leichtgewicht. Er hatte ihm bei einigen Sparringsessions ordentlich den Arsch versohlt, während seine Gedanken abgedriftet waren. Zu viele Berührungen, flacher Atem und gekeuchte Flüche.

Während eines Besuchs der Krankenstation stellte sich Phlox als genauer Beobachter menschlicher Verhaltensweisen heraus. Das Thema kam sehr schnell auf Reed. Hayes ließ seine Defensive fallen, nachdem Phlox ihn unumwunden auf seine Anziehung hinter der augenscheinlichen Rivalität ihm gegenüber ansprach. Der Doktor gab ihm den Tipp, sich mit Reeds Lieblingsessen versöhnlich zu zeigen.

Nun stand er mit einer gut verschlossenen Schale Ananas, die er in einem Tauschgeschäft vom Küchenchef der Enterprise bekommen hatte, vor Lieutenant Reeds Quartier. Hayes wünschte, sie könnten sich auf einem neutraleren Boden wie etwa der Messe aussprechen, aber er wollte es nicht vor den Augen der Crew machen. 

Malcolms Augenbrauen gingen überrascht nach oben, als er den Major zu so später Stunde vor seiner Tür fand. Hayes überreichte ihm sein Friedensangebot, woraufhin Reed ihn nach einem kurzen Zögern hereinbat. Die Quartiere der Führungsoffiziere waren etwas größer als die der gewöhnlichen Crewmitglieder. Teilweise musste die Crew ihre Quartiere mit den MACOs teilen, weil die Enterprise nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Wohnbereichen hatte.

Das Licht war gedimmt. Ein aufgeklapptes Buch lag auf dem Bett. Malcolm trug Shorts und ein bequemes T-Shirt. Mit dem Rücken zu Hayes öffnete er die Schale. Der betörende Duft der süßen Frucht kam ihm entgegen. Sein Gesicht war teilnahmslos, als er sich bei ihm bedankte. 

Hayes selbst trug ein langärmliges Shirt, dazu seine Camouflagehose und schwarze Turnschuhe. Ihn würde niemand mit Flip Flops sehen, zumindest nicht an Bord der Enterprise, darin waren er und Reed sich sehr ähnlich. Sie lebten die Regeln, waren sehr diszipliniert und organisiert.

„Schließen wir einen Waffenstillstand“, schlug Hayes vor.

Malcolm hielt die Schale in beiden Händen. Er wusste, dass sie sich irgendwann aussprechen mussten. Und mit Aussprechen war kein weiterer Faustkampf gemeint. Sogar Trip war der Meinung, dass etwas passieren musste. Doch statt klein beizugeben widersprach Reed dickköpfig: „Bevor die Xindi die Erde angegriffen haben, hat Archer meine Sicherheitsbedenken nicht immer ernst genommen und dann kamen die MACOs an Bord, um mir und der Crew unter die Arme zu greifen.“

„Unsere Anwesenheit wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf Ihre Fähigkeiten als Waffenoffizier“, konstatierte Hayes.

„Sie haben meine Autorität untergraben.“ Reeds Körpersprache machte seinen Trotz deutlich.

„Wer hat zuletzt wen untergraben?“ Hayes biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wollte ihm nicht widersprechen, aber Reed verleitete ihn dazu.

„Sie sind auf die Enterprise gekommen, um meinen Posten zu übernehmen.“ Reed hob die Hand zu einem Stopp. „Zumindest sieht es so aus. Archer hat Sie das Training der Sternenflottencrew leiten lassen. Das war ein persönlicher Affront.“

„West Point sagt Ihnen sicher etwas. Ich bin dort, wie viele andere meines Teams, ausgebildet worden. Wir sind fähige, kampferprobte Profis. Es war Archers Entscheidung, der Sicherheit der Enterprise ein paar Tricks beizubringen.“

„Und Ihre Idee.“

„Ich wollte niemandes Autorität unterminieren. Wir sind eine Elitetruppe, um in Situationen wie denen mit den Xindi einzugreifen“, erklärte Hayes ruhig. „Ich bin nicht auf Ihren Job scharf. Ich bin nicht Ihr Rivale.“

Malcolm sah ihn das erste Mal direkt an, ohne dass sein Blick schnell wieder das Weite suchte. Man konnte seinen Kieferknochen mahlen sehen.

„Sie sollten darauf vertrauen, dass ich meinen Job und nur meinen Job mache.“ Hayes wartete einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie verärgert sich, weil die MACOs Aufgaben der Sicherheit übernehmen, die vorher Ihr Team ausgefüllt hat, aber Ihre Reaktion ist unprofessionell.“

„Ich habe Sie keiner unserer Konfrontationen aus dem Weg gehen sehen.“ Malcolm verzog schnippisch den Mund.

Dieses Mal bremste Hayes ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand aus. „Sie mäkeln ständig an mir herum, aber ich habe nichts getan, was mir nicht von Archer aufgetragen wurde. Das sollten wir festhalten. Ihre Eifersucht ist kindisch, Lieutenant.“ Nun klang er doch schärfer als geplant. 

Zumindest rollten sie sich noch nicht prügelnd über den Boden.

Reed erhob sich und knurrte: „Sie sind ein amtlicher Bastard!“ Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Hayes stand ebenfalls auf. „Und Sie sind ein paranoider Kontrollfreak.“

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, paranoid zu sein! Die Sicherheit der Crew geht vor. Meine Aufgabe ist nicht, alle glücklich zu machen, sondern das Überleben der Enterprise sicherzustellen.“ Reed machte einen drohenden Schritt vor, doch Hayes wich nicht zurück. Sie gaben sich nichts.

„Die Xindi nicht zu finden ist keine Option!“, wiederholte Hayes die Worte des Captains, mit denen er vollkommen übereinstimmte.

„Seit wann ist das Zufügen von Gewalt Teil unseres Missionprofils geworden?“

„Ich bin bereit, zu tun, was immer nötig ist, um die Xindi aufzuhalten“, erwiderte Hayes. „Mal abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen: Was ist eigentlich Ihr Problem?“

„Problem?“, sprudelte Reed.

„Haargenau!“, verlangte Hayes zu wissen.

„Sie klingen wie ein emotionsloser Roboter, der darauf programmiert ist zu töten.“

„Ich bin Ihnen zu kühl? Das ist es? Nur weil ich mich meines Jobs entsprechend verhalte, heißt es nicht, dass ich keine Angst spüre oder Bedauern fühle.“ Hayes zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wo wir schon davon sprechen: Sie sind das Klischee eines steifen, zugeknöpften Briten mit Stock im Hintern.“

Die Haut über Reeds Hände war weiß gespannt, zum Kämpfen bereit. „Ich bin der Chef der Sicherheit“, pochte er. „Stellen Sie nie wieder meine Befehle in Frage!“

„Technisch gesehen steht Lieutenant im Rang unter dem Major.“ Auf Hayes’ Gesicht erschien ein süffisantes Lächeln.

Reed versetzte Hayes einen Schlag, der ihn eigentlich nicht hätte überraschen sollen. Trotz der besten Vorsätze endeten sie an des anderen Kehle. 

Während ihrer Prügelei landete die Schale mit den Ananasstücken auf dem Fußboden. Kurz darauf lag Hayes auf dem Rücken mit den Kopf in der klebrig-süßen Frucht. Reed saß auf ihm und grinste triumphierend. „Ihnen müssen unsere Sparringkämpfe sehr gefallen.“ 

Sekunden später war es Hayes gelungen, die Positionen zu tauschen. „Wissen Sie, was ich wirklich denke?“, fragte er. „Sie haben Angst, weil Sie sich von mir angezogen fühlen.“ Er hatte Vergnügen in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Mit diesen Worten schmiegte sich Hayes’ linke Handfläche an Reeds Kinn an, während der Daumen über die Wange strich.

Verärgert und entblößt stieß Malcolm ihn von sich und rappelte sich auf die Füße. „Verschwinden Sie!“ Brüllend wies er ihm die Tür.

Hayes sah ihn einen Moment wartend an, bevor er sich langsam erhob. Er klopfte Ananasstücke von seiner Hose, die an ihm klebten. Reeds kalter Blick traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Lieutenant, ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich habe die Signale offensichtlich falsch interpretiert“, bekannte er förmlich, während er hoffte, dass Reed ihn aufhielt, aber der tat ihm nicht den Gefallen. Aufrecht verließ Hayes das Quartier, auch wenn er offenkundig geknickt war. In den dunklen Haaren des Hinterkopfs steckte ein grell hervorstechendes Stück Ananas. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, ließ Reed seine Schulter fallen. Der Torso, mit dem er sich eben noch aufgeplustert hatte, sackte zusammen. Mit fahrigen Fingern fuhr er durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Er schloss die Lider und ließ die ausgeuferte Konversation mit Hayes Revue passieren.

Hayes war kurz davor gewesen, ihn zu küssen. Er hatte die Erregung gespürt, die sich in ihm ausbreitete und seine Lenden zum Leben erweckte. Panisch hatte Malcolm sich versteift, ehe er den Major von sich gestoßen hatte, weil er mit seiner Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Es war lange her gewesen und der Major war kein unattraktiver Mann, aber er wollte ihm nicht die Befriedigung geben, das zu wissen.

Malcolm öffnete die Augen und kam auf die Knie, um die verstreute Ananas einzusammeln.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als er Trip seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Malcolm hatte allen Mut zusammen genommen und ihm von seinen Gefühlen für ihn erzählt. Sie waren kurz davor gewesen, ihr Leben in Shuttlepod One auszuhauchen, sonst hätte Malcolm sich nicht offenbart, wusste er doch, dass sein Freund nicht das gleiche empfand. Es war ihm unangenehm gewesen, nachdem sie überlebt hatten. Reed hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, nicht darüber zu reden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Trip – wie Hayes – gedacht, dass er Angst hatte oder sich schämte, aber es ging einfach niemanden etwas an.

Sich ein Stück Ananas in den Mund schiebend fragte er sich, wer ihm sein Lieblingsessen verraten hatte.

Er hätte ihn küssen sollen.

~~~

Das Schiff war zu klein, um einander lange aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schon beim Frühstück trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke. Major Hayes sah neutral wie eh und je drein. Er saß mit drei anderen MACOs in Uniform an einem Tisch. Zwei seiner Männer unterhielten sich eifrig, während Hayes von Zeit zu Zeit einen Kommentar dazu gab.

„Was hat er diesmal ausgefressen?“, fragte Trip, als er sich mit einem Tablett zu Malcolm an den Tisch setzte.

„Was?“

„Hayes. Du starrst ihn an.“

„Nichts. Nichts ist passiert.“ Malcolm war immer noch erschüttert, dass Hayes tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihn anzumachen. Wenn er daran dachte, spürte er den Daumen zärtlich auf seiner Wange. Zumindest wusste er nun, dass der Major auch nur ein Mensch war, der sich von Liebe und Lust bewegen ließ.

„Also ist etwas passiert“, schlussfolgerte Trip.

Malcolm sah ihn entnervt an. „Wir hatten eine... Auseinandersetzung. Er beendete das Thema mit einem Wedeln der Hand.

„Eure Auseinandersetzungen sind inzwischen schiffsweit bekannt“, amüsierte sich Trip. Hauptsache die Gerüchteküche drehte sich nicht um ihn und T'Pol oder ihn und Amanda Cole.

„Es war keine...“, wollte Malcolm widersprechen, schon aus Prinzip, doch leider war das Gespräch – mal wieder – ausgeartet.

„Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, du bist wütender auf Hayes als die Xindi. Jeder Mensch hat einen guten Grund, allen voran ich, wütend auf die Xindi zu sein. Aber Hayes? Der Mann ist extrem zurückhaltend. Man könnte denken, er kommt von der Insel“, stichelte Trip, um seine Kritik ein wenig zu mildern. 

„Hayes untergräbt meine Autorität, indem er zum Captain rennt, bevor er mit mir redet.“

„Einmal, Malcolm. das ist nur einmal passiert.“

„Er stellt meine Führung in Frage. Er bemängelt... Er...“ Malcolm bemerkte, dass er sich wie Jammerlappen anhörte. Er seufzte. Seine Angst, dass Hayes ihm seine Position streitig machte, war begründet, davon war er überzeugt, andererseits war er auch der Typ, der zu sehr darauf bedacht war, was dein Vorgesetzter dachte.

„Ihr seid vom gleichen Schlag. Ihr geht in eurem Job auf, habt beide ein starkes Pflichtgefühl. Du und Hayes, ihr müsstet euch mal zusammen setzen und einen trinken.“ Trip blickte ihn ermunternd an. „Ich wette, ihr würdet euch gut verstehen.“

Sie müssten sich an einem neutralen Ort treffen, mit einem Tisch zwischen ihnen, grübelte Malcolm, während er auf seinem Frühstück herumkaute.

„Was ist mit dem britischen Playboy von unserem Landurlaub auf Risa geworden?“

Malcolm blickte von seinem Essen auf. Trip lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. T'Pol (oder Amanda) schien ihm gut zu tun. Nach dem Tod seiner Schwester durch die Xindi hatte er sich zurückgezogen und auf Ablenkungsversuche von Malcolm schroff reagiert.

„Der Landurlaub endete in Unterwäsche im Keller gekidnappt von zwei weiblichen aussehenden Alien“, erinnerte Malcolm ihn.

„Wir hatten doch Spaß – bevor wir im Keller gelandet sind.“

Alkohol. Das war eine gute Idee: Alkohol. Wie auf Risa. Zur Lockerung. 

„Einfach mal die Testosternone vor der Tür lassen.“ Trip zwinkerte ihm zu. Seine gute Laune war schrecklich.

Während Malcolm darüber nachdachte, auf Hayes zuzugehen, fiel ihm brennend heiß ein, wie das letzte Treffen von ihnen geendet hatte. Er sprang mit seinem Teller förmlich vom Tisch auf, bevor Trip die sich rötenden Ohren entdecken konnte.

~~~

Drei Tage haderte Reed mit sich. Entweder die Mission kam dazwischen oder er grübelte, ob er einen One Night Stand mit Hayes haben sollte. Im besten Fall löste sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen mit Sex in Wohlgefallen auf. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es eh nicht mehr werden. Merkwürdiger vielleicht, aber was zur Hölle...

Malcolm war schon leicht angetrunken, als er Major Hayes über die Commanlage in seinem Quartier kontaktierte. 

Die Messe lag verlassen im Halbdunkel. In der großen Vitrine beleuchtet standen die letzten kalten Speise in warmen Licht. Major Hayes stand mit seinem Rücken zu ihm und schaute aus einem der vielen Fenster in die Sterne. Er drehte sich um, als Malcolm eintrat.

Malcolm kam zu dem nächsten Tisch am Fenster und schob den kleinen Teller samt Minikuchen und zwei Kuchengabeln in die Mitte. Die Flasche Whiskey stellte er daneben, bevor er sich den Stuhl hervorzog und sich an den Tisch setzte. Major Hayes tat es ihm nach und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich Ananas mag?“, fragte Malcolm.

„Ich dachte, wir vermöbeln uns jeden Augenblick.“

„In der Messe? Wollen Sie?“

„Nein.“

„Also, woher?“

„Ich habe meine Quellen.“ 

Malcolm schnaubte. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wofür das J auf Ihrer Uniform steht.“

„Das glaube ich zwar nicht, aber ich verrate es Ihnen gerne. Mein Vorname ist Jeremiah. Meine Freunde nennen mich Joss“, erklärte Hayes.

„Malcolm.“ Der Lieutenant streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast. Wir sind uns viel zu ähnlich, als dass wir uns die Köpfe einschlagen sollten. Wir wollen beide das gleiche.“

Malcolm fühlte seine Wangen glühen, was zum Teil dem Whiskey geschuldet war und zum anderen seinen schmutzigen Gedanken. „Und das wäre?“, fragte er.

„Die Erde retten.“

Malcolm lachte. „Stimmt.“ 

Joss lächelte, weil Malcolm es tat. „Hör zu, ich will dir nicht deinen Job streitig machen. Mein Anliegen, meine Besorgnis liegt immer bei den Besatzungsmitgliedern. Ich habe eine sehr klare Vorstellung von Pflicht, Ehre und Loyalität. Ich bin ein Soldat, der seine Männer führt. Die Mission steht vor allem anderen.“

Malcolm starrte ihn an. „Du bist an mir vorbei zum Captain gegangen.“

„Und du hast eine Meuterei hinter meinem Rücken angefangen, als Captain Archer aufgrund der Xindi-Eier nicht bei Sinnen war.“ Dieses Mal fiel es Major Hayes einfacher, freundlich zu sein und zu bleiben. Reed war auf ihn zugegangen – wenn auch erst nachdem er es ins Rollen gebracht hatte – und sie unterhielten sich nun auf einer anderen Ebene. Irgendwie schafften sie es tatsächlich, sich wie Erwachsene zu unterhalten.

„Okay, niemand von uns geht allein zum Captain, wenn wir uns nicht einigen können. Einverstanden?“ Malcolm streckte Joss die Hand entgegen.

„Klingt nach einem Plan.“ Joss nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie. Er hielt sie noch einen Augenblick länger als nötig fest.

„Ananaskuchen“, lenkte Malcolm nervös ab und schob den Tisch ein Stück in Hayes' Richtung. „Schon mal gegessen?“

„Nein.“ Joss nahm eine Gabel auf, probierte ein Stück und befand es für gut.

Während sie aßen, beobachtete Malcolm ihn. Er war ein attraktiver, umgänglicher Mann, musste er zugeben. „Ich habe die Gläser vergessen“, sagte Malcolm und sprang auf, um zwei zu holen. Als er zurückkam, stand Hayes mit der offenen Flasche neben dem Tisch. Er füllte die großen Gläser nur mit einem kleinen Schluck und stellt den Whiskey ab.

Joss nahm seine Glas. Er hielt ihn seinem Arm entgegen. Malcolm verstand erst nicht, um seinen Arm und machte mit der Hand eine unschlüssige Geste, als Joss sich bei ihm unterhakte.

„Auf den Waffenstillstand“, stimmte Malcolm an.

„Auf den Waffenstillstand“, wiederholte Joss.

Beide leerten ihn Glas auf Ex, bevor Joss ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Joss blickte ihn abwartend an. Malcolm hatte ihm weder eine Ohrfeige gegeben noch ihm anderweitig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er falsch lag.

„Was war das?“, fragte Malcolm perplex.

„Einen auf die Freundschaft trinken“, erklärte Hayes. Und eine sehr gute Ausrede, jemanden zu küssen.

Malcolm überlegte einen Moment mit offenem Mund, ehe er ihn fragte: „Willst du, dass es mehr ist?“

Hayes war der starke, stille Typ, ein weniger Worte, der Taten für sich sprechen ließ. Statt Malcolm zu antworten verringerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und die andere auf seine Taille. Er musterte Malcolms Augen. Eine zweite Abfuhr wollte er sich nicht einfangen, die erste hatte ihn hart genug getroffen. Joss hätte ihn nicht angemacht, wenn er nicht überzeugt gewesen war, dass zwischen ihnen eine prickelnde Spannung herrschte. Sein Blick von Malcolms Augen hinunter zu seinem Mund, wo eine Zunge die Lippe befeuchtete.

Als er ihn mit geschlossenen Augen küsste, spürte er, wie Malcolm langsam locker ließ und den Kuss entgegnete. Geschmeidig fuhren Joss' Hände über Malcolms Rücken, während er sich mit seiner Zunge in Malcolms Mund vorwagte, der sich ihm vorsichtig öffnete.

„Das war interessant“, neckte Joss ihn, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Malcolms Wangen waren eine Nuance roter geworden, ebenso seine Lippen. Er schlug für ein paar Sekunden verlegen die Augen nieder, was Hayes reizvoll fand, bevor ihn seine Augen von einem Lächeln begleitet anfunkelten. Er wollte ihn kennen lernen, ging Joss durch den Kopf, und als hätte Malcolm seine Gedanken gelesen, fragte er: „Mein Quartier oder dein Quartier?“

~Ende


End file.
